Zim's Terrifying Rampage of DOOM!
by thephoenixblade
Summary: The Tallest tell Zim his mission is fake and banish him. So what does he do? get revenge of course. Contains Mucho violence please read bold print first
1. Truth

This story will have a lot of violence later on, so I'm warning you all now

**This story will have a lot of violence later on, so I'm warning you all now. If you don't like blood, death, killing sprees, dismemberment, maniacal laughter, I think you get the point, DO NOT READ THIS. Also I'm not too sure about the rating I'm putting it on T for now but I might change it to be safe. Another thing, I haven't finished a single story so I'm determined to finish this one even if everyone on this site hates it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own IZ or any of its characters. **

Somewhere out in space:

"munch, munch, munch" "crunch, chhk, buuuurrrrppp" Tallest Red and Purple were stuffing their faces full of snack foods, crumbs and bits of uneaten food flying everywhere. "You there!" Tallest Red shouted at a guard "Bring me more donuts!" "And some more soda, buurrrpp!" added Tallest Purple. The guard obediently went off to bring the Tallest's requested food. "Sirs incoming transmission from earth." Said an Irken sitting in a chair. "Oh great, Zim again." Red moaned. "Patch him through let's just get this over with." Purple said.

A large screen dropped from the ceiling filled with static, then Zim's face popped up. "Greetings my Tallest it is I Zim here to give you my report." He said. "Yeah, yeah come on get on with it." Red said impatiently. "Very well," Zim cleared his throat "The mission is going splendidly. Right now I am experimenting on some of Earth's other native creatures trying to create that will hunt and eat the filthy humans." He told them. As Zim was speaking GIR walked into the background followed by a large, fat, white, reptilian looking creature. Red and Purple glanced at each other then looked back. "My latest experiment is a fat, white creature who's appetite is greater than a Zorfnot's." Zim explained as Gir was throwing grapes in the air and cheering as the monster caught them.

"Uh, do you mean the one that's behind you?" Purple asked pointing at the beast. "Huh? Gasp, Gir I told you not to let that out of its cage!" Zim yelled turning around. "GWWAAAAHHHH!!" The monster roared pouncing on Zim who screamed. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" "Yay, group hug!" yelled Gir who ran over to them. The screen suddenly went blank leaving the room in silence.

"Ugghh, every time he contacts us it's the same thing. Some stupid plan of his that screws up and leaves his base in ruin." Red said angrily. "I'm beginning to think we should just tell him his mission's fake and that he's the laughing stock of the entire Irken race." Purple said chewing a mouthful of food. "No, that wouldn't work he wouldn't believe us. Zim always takes any negative thing that happens to him and turns it into a positive, it's so annoying!" Red answered. "Besides, it's not like he'll actually conquer that planet." He continued. "True, but what if he does?" Purple asked. The two Irken leaders looked at each other, than burst out laughing.

So it continued, Zim repeatedly contacting the Tallest with repeated failures. Zim was driving the Tallest nuts with his calls. It had gotten to the point where he was contacting them twice a week. After many months of this the Tallest finally snapped. "My Tallest incoming call from Earth." Said one of the crewmen. "NOOOO!! Not again, tell him we're busy or something I can't bear to go through another one of his calls!" Purple screamed. "No, this has gone on long enough. Purple you were right before we're going to tell him the truth and we're going to banish him. He'll be stuck on that stupid planet for the rest of his life." Red said forcefully.

Just then Zim's face popped on to the giant screen. "Greeting's my Tallest, I have," Zim began but Red cut him off. "Save it Zim we have something to tell you." He said. Zim just sat there looking confused. "Look you're not really an invader we only gave you a mission so you would leave us alone." Red explained. "We weren't even sure there was a planet out where we sent you." Purple added. Zim sat in shock, his mouth wide open. "You aren't on some secret mission; your SIR unit isn't even real he's an old discarded bot with junk for brains. Didn't you ever wonder why he acts so stupid?" Red said. "We thought that having you on some distant far off planet wouldn't be that bad, at least we didn't have to deal with you directly." Purple said. "But now we see that we were wrong. Your constant calls have gotten on our last nerve." Red added.

"B-bu-but I don't understand." Zim stuttered. "You're the laughing stock of the entire Irken race Zim, everyone hates you, face it you're a failure." Red said. "So from now on you are banished to that worthless space rock forever. If you so much as set foot on an Irken controlled planet you will be executed." Red said. "Good bye Zim, forever!" Purple shouted, then he and red started laughing hysterically. Then the screen went blank.

Zim's house/base:

Zim sat in his chair his mouth still open from the shock of what he had just been told. Zim shut his mouth and went upstairs, a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face. He reached the kitchen and sat down at the table, his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Gir rolling around on the floor for no reason. It all made sense now, why Gir was so dumb, why he wasn't invited to be a part of Impending Doom 2. It was all adding up.

Zim sat quietly than he realized he was getting angry. The look of confusion and shock on his face was being replaced by one of anger and betrayal. His eyes narrowed, his teeth grinded together, his claw like hands clenched into fists. Suddenly he banged his fists on the table making a loud noise. "Those big fat jerks!" Zim screamed. "How dare they give me a fake mission! Me Zim!" He screamed again. By this time Gir had stopped rolling on the floor and was looking at him. "Master, are you ok?" He asked innocently. "No I'm not ok I just found out everything I thought I knew was a lie. Coming to this wretched dirtball of a planet, living among these filthy humans and learning their customs, dealing with the Dib stink every day all for nothing!" he screamed back.

Zim breathed heavily, his face red with anger. All of the admiration and respect he had for the Tallest had disappeared and was replaced hate and fury. Zim's breathing slowed and his voice dropped. "They will pay, they will all pay. They will rue the day that they ever mocked Zim. I will have my revenge, one way or another." He said hatefully. The Tallest's words were still racing through his head making him crave vengeance more and more. Suddenly an idea hatched in his brain, one so evil and diabolical it made him shiver. "Yes, yes, I know how I will exact my revenge." He said evilly. He started giggling, then those giggles turned to laughs, then he started his evil laugh. "MWAAAHHH HAAAAA HAAAA HAAAAAAAA!!" He laughed his voice echoing across the neighborhood.

"Computer, prepare the voot cruiser." Zim commanded. "Um ok." The computer responded. "Oooh are we going on a trip?" Gir, who had been watching cartoons, asked. "Yes, Gir we are." Zim replied. "Yay, where are we goin?" Gir asked bouncing up and down. "We're going… to kill the Tallest.".

**Ok that was my first chapter, and I don't know what the rest of you think but I would say Zim would definitely do something like this if he found out his mission was fake. Anyway please R&R thnx. **


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IZ characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IZ characters**

Dib was watching Zim's house through his binoculars. He had been at it longer

than usual because he noticed something strange, and not the normal alien trying to hide

among humans strange. At night Dib could hear weird noises coming from Zim's house.

It almost sounded like he was building something, but what? "I know you're up to

something Zim and I'm gonna find out what." He whispered.

The next day Zim was absent from skool and Dib knew something was up. After

school was over he went to Zim's house to find out what he was planning. When he got

there he was surprised by what he saw. Zim's house looked totally different, the weird

tubes that sprouted from the side of his house was gone, and there were no gnomes or

flamingos on his lawn. Dib went up to Zim's house and banged on his door, a few

seconds later the door opened and he was surprised to see Zim not wearing his disguise.

"How come you weren't at skool today Zim?" Dib questioned. "Coming up with

some new scheme to try and take over the world?" He asked. "No Dib stick I'm not now

if you'll excuse me I'm very busy." Zim answered and started to close the door. "Don't

think you can get off the hook so easy Zim! I'm going to find out what you're up to and

I'm going to stop you." Dib said while pulling the door back open. "Ughh," Zim sighed

"Fine if you must know I'm actually making preparations to leave this filthy mud ball

that you call home." Zim explained. Dib looked shocked then he realized what Zim had

said and he broke out into a huge smile.

"Boo Yah! Earth 1, Aliens 0!" He shouted punching his fist in the air. "So what

happened, did you finally realize that you could never hope to defeat me and decided to

give up?" He asked looking cocky and full of pride. "Oh please," Zim said rolling his

eyes "Don't act so full of yourself, it turns out this worthless planet wasn't actually slated

for conquering in the first place." Dib's smiling face frowned upon hearing this. "Wait,

so if your leaders never wanted to conquer earth in the first place why did they send you

here?" Dib asked confused. Zim looked down for a moment "Because they wanted to get

rid of me." He said solemnly.

For a few seconds they were both silent. "Wow, they must really hate you." Dib

said. Zim looked at him angrily then lashed his clawed out at him. "Aaahh!" Dib shouted

as he stumbled backwards from the blow. He clutched his cheek then pulled his hands

away when he felt wetness. Zim's attack had left three bleeding claw marks down Dib's

right cheek. "What the hell is your problem?!" He asked incredulously. "Shut up! Just

shut up! Get out of here, I don't ever want to see your (Irken curse

word) face again!" Zim screamed, then he slammed the door shut.

Later that night, Zim was sitting in his Voot cruiser pressing various buttons and

flipping switches. "Computer, are we set for launch?" He asked. "Rocket boosters are

ready, underground base has been reabsorbed, and all hookups are functioning properly."

Said Zim's computer. "Yes but are we ready for launch?" Zim asked again. "Yes." The

computer sighed. "Excellent begin the launch countdown!" Zim shouted. "T minus 20

seconds." The computer said.

Then the outside of Zim's house started to change. The

roof morphed into a pyramid like structure with a giant window on one side, and four

rockets appeared on the bottom of Zim's house. In addition two giant wings, both with a

rocket attached to it, sprouted out in the front and back of the house. "T minus 10

seconds." The computer said. The rockets started to make a whirring noise and lit up with

a red glow. "9…8…7…6." The computer counted. The rockets began to blow small

flames out preparing for launch. "5…4…3…2…1…" "Blast off!" Yelled Gir. The

rockets suddenly shot out huge flames, lifting the newly transformed spaceship into the

air.

"Approaching the upper atmosphere." The computer announced. The ship began

to be surrounded by a sphere of flame. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Gir

screamed while Zim's face was being pulled back by the extreme G-forces. Finally they

left earth's atmosphere and the ball of flame that surrounded Zim's ship disappeared. Gir

began to float around in the cockpit of the Voot cruiser which Zim had attached to his

base. "Computer initialize artificial gravity." Zim said. A few seconds later Gir fell to the

floor with a thud. "Awww." He complained. "Cease your whining Gir." Zim said as he

pulled a lever labeled "hyper drive". "Preparing to make jump to Hyperspace." The

computer said. Then in three seconds the ship became a blur and disappeared into

Hyperspace.

**A/N: Okay so that was your first taste of the violence that is sure to come in the rest of the story. And just where is Zim going you ask, well your going to have to wait and see. Once again R&R please. **


	3. Zim's first victim

A/N: From now on the updates might go a little slow just because it's kinda hard to come up with plans that would actually let Zim win

A/N: From now on the updates might go a little slow just because it's kinda hard to come up with plans that would actually let Zim win. Just thought I'd give a heads up for anyone who cared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Zim had been slowly flying through space for about a day now. His jump through Hyperspace brought him to the edge of Irken occupied space. Cause, hey, hyperspace can only take you so far. He was making his way to the Irken Empire's most valuable research facility. The Center for Advanced Weapons Development, or C.A.W.D. for short. This facility was a major asset to the Irken Empire; it was where 80% of the Irken military's weapons came from. It was also the place where new weapons were built and tested.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Gir. "No." Zim answered. "Are we there yet?" Gir asked again in a whiny voice. "No." Zim answered again. "Are we there now?" Gir asked. "No Gir." Zim responded gritting his teeth. There was a pause "How about now?" Gir asked. "NO! We're not there yet so quit asking, when we do get there I'll tell you!" Zim snapped. Zim had been putting up with this for what seemed to him like forever. A few hours later they were approaching planet Dacksus, where the CAWD research facility was located. "Computer, activate the cloaking shields." Zim commanded.

The ship then disappeared, its radar signature vanished with it and Zim slipped onto the planet without being detected. Dacksus was a dry and desert like planet with the only native life being small forms of bacteria and plant like organisms. It was the ideal place to test weapons of war. Zim knew that if he could destroy this building then the entire Irken army would suffer. He was worried though because he had realized that most of his plans never really worked out. But this time he had a secret weapon, something he had never really thought of as an advantage until now.

"Gir." Zim called and the little robot snapped to attention. "Listen very carefully Gir. Do you see this building?" Zim said as he brought a picture of the CAWD building up. The building was quite large with several smaller buildings attached to it via tubes. It was a dark red and purple color and was spherically shaped and had smoke stacks jutting out at random spots. "Yeah." Gir said nodding his head rapidly. "Inside that building there are lots and lots of, eh, um,_ tacos_." Zim explained. "Tacos!" Gir yelled happily. "Yes many tacos. Now what I want you to do is find the_ tacos_, don't let anything or anyone stop you. You must find the tacos." Zim spoke slowly so Gir could understand.

Zim then sent Gir up to the main door of the CAWD while he hid behind a rock. "Hello, hello, anybody home! I want my tacos!" Gir screamed pounding at the door. Up at the security station two guards sat watching hundreds of monitors. "Huh? What the heck is that thing?" One asked looking at the monitor that showed Gir. "Is that a SIR unit?" Asked the other guard. "Maybe it's one of the new prototypes. Don't know how it got outside though." The first guard said. "I'll go let it in." said the second guard.

Gir had been banging his head against the door when it opened. "All right you get in here." said the Irken who opened up the door. "Wheeeeeeeeeeehhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled as he ran into the building. "Perfect, it should start any second now." Zim said to himself as he peeked over his rock. Then loud bangs and cries sounded from inside the facility. Inside, Gir was running rampant destroying everything in his path as he looked for his tacos. "Blik come in we have code red! I repeat we have a code red!" The Irken spoke into a walkie-talkie. Red lights started flashing inside the building and loud alarms were going off.

"Excellent, now that Gir has distracted them all I can sneak in." Zim said as he climbed up the side of the building with his PAK's robotic spider legs. Zim reached an entry port on the building and broke into it. He slid down a long tube and landed at the bottom of an air duct. Below him he could see Gir wreaking havoc on the scientists. "Oooh! What's this thingy?" Gir said. He was perched atop a large light bulb like machine that had electrical currents running in it. "Hey you get down from there!" yelled one of the scientists. Gir looked down at him then yelled "Hi little man!" as he waved his hand back and forth. The scientist then took a ray gun out of his pocket and took aim at Gir. The scientist fired but it was too late as Gir had already jumped off the light bulb thing and ran away. The laser from the ray gun hit the machine destroying the glass which held the electricity. Thousands of volts spewed from the machine like a fireworks show.

Zim had already left this scene and was crawling through the air vents. He stopped above a lab with tons of bio hazard symbols in it. 'A chemical weapons lab.' He thought to himself. Zim dropped into the lab and walked towards the biggest vat of chemicals in the room. "This will do nicely." Zim chuckled to himself as he took a small disk out of his PAK. It was a bomb, about the size of a base ball that was red and purple. He stuck it to the vat of chemicals and pressed the middle of it, making a beep.

Zim left that lab and went on to several others and did the same thing. He was on his way to place his last bomb when something caught his eye. He looked down through the air vent and his face lit up. Zim was looking down at a hangar sized room filled with spaceships, mechs, and weapons. Zim dropped into the room and walked around. He gawked at the all of the tools of destruction that surrounded him. Zim took out the communicator from his PAK "Computer there's been a change in plans, fly the ship over here and head for the huge, gaping hole in the roof." Zim said. "What huge gaping hole?" The computer responded. Zim picked up a big shoulder mounted gun and aimed at the ceiling "PZZZZZEEEEEEWWWW". Zim fired the laser cannon and a red beam fired out of the gun and blasted a huge hole in the roof of the building.

Zim's ship flew through the giant hole that he made and landed inside. "Open the cargo bay and grab all the weapons you can fit on the ship." Zim commanded the computer. Immediately several robotic tentacles came out of the cargo bay and started grabbing weapons left and right. Only a few minutes later 5 guards appeared in the hangar. "You! Stop right there! Drop your weapons or we'll fire!" One of them yelled. "I think it's the other way around. You drop your weapons," Zim spun to face the guards "or I'll fire." He pointed two big purple, rapid fire machine guns that were attached to his arms at the guards.

"Fire! Take him down!" The guard yelled, but they were too slow Zim already fired his machine guns. Instantly thousands of yellow-green plasma bullets flew through the air. They pierced through the thin armor that the guards wore, killing them almost instantly. But Zim didn't stop there, even when they were all dead he kept firing. Their blue blood splattered everywhere, the bodies started looking less like bodies and more like blobs of green skin and squeedly-spooches. "MMWWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Zim laughed as he fired his guns. Finally he stopped, breathing hard he walked over to his ship and threw those guns in there.

"Computer, I'm going to get GIR. If anything goes wrong you know what to do." Zim said picking up a crossbow like gun and plasma shotgun. Zim deployed his PAK's spider legs and ran to where Gir was. He sped through hallways and corridors heading to the building's main lab. Zim was soon confronted with another squad of guards this one much larger. One of the guard's eyes went wide when he saw Zim. "You, no it can't be, that's impossible." The guard said in disbelief. Zim narrowed his eyes then fired the crossbow gun sending a spinning disk flying through the air.

The disk hit one of the guards and volts of electricity coursed over his body short circuiting his PAK. Then the electricity jumped to another guard, shorting out his PAK. Then it jumped to another guard and another until all the guards were either paralyzed or dead. Zim walked on without a second thought.

When he reached the main lab he saw the full extent of the damage Gir had done. There was broken glass everywhere, busted machinery with sparking wires sticking out, and various chemicals spilled on the floor. "Gir, Gir where are you?!" Zim shouted. Gir popped up behind a broken atom smasher. "Hi master!" Gir screamed happily as he waved his hand. "Come Gir it's time to leave." Zim said turning to go. "Aaww, but I want to play with the sparky thingies." Gir complained holding up two severed wires. "Trust me Gir you'll have plenty of new things to play with on the ship. Now let's go." Zim sighed.

"Yeeeeehheeeeeehheeeee!" Gir screamed racing ahead of Zim. They hurried back to the hangar and saw that the ship was still there. It was fully loaded with half of the weapons that were in the hangar. Zim and Gir climbed inside the cockpit of the ship. The ship started up and exited out through the hole. As soon as they got outside they were fired at by laser turrets and guns from the workers who escaped outside. "ping, zing, bzzwt, chikt" went the ship as it was bombarded by the weapons fire. "Computer can't the ship go any faster?" Zim asked annoyed. "All of the weapons that we stole are weighing us down." The computer explained.

"I want the rockets at full throttle!" Zim shouted as he pressed buttons and flipped switches. "Divert the energy from the shields to the thrusters." He said. The computer did as commanded and suddenly the ship lurched forward and out of range of the guns. Zim reached for a remote with a big red button on it. "Time to light this candle." He said as he pushed the button.

For a second nothing happened then "BABABABABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". The CAWD building exploded in a giant fiery blast. A mushroom cloud of smoke rose up from where it once stood, filling the sky with a black smog. "Wheeheee! Big building go boom!" Gir yelled looking out the window at the explosion. Zim laughed maniacally at his handiwork as he flew off into space. As the smoke cleared all that was left of the CAWD was some charred pieces of metal and a few fires.

2 days later

The Tallest's ship, the Massive, hovered above the planet Dacksus as an escort ship carried the Tallest down to the site of what used to be the CAWD research facility. The ship landed and the Tallest walked out, shocked at the amount of destruction that had occurred. They walked through the rubble and debris looking for any clues as to who might have done this. "M-my, my Tallest." A voice stammered. The Tallest turned around to see a blue eyed irken crawling towards them. Two soldiers ran over and helped him onto a chunk of metal.

The irken was clinging to life, his skin was very pale, he was cut and bruised and bleeding, and he had only half of one of his antennae. "Tell us, who did this?" Purple asked. "It- it was horrible. He sent his little demon robot on us. Then he ki- kil-killed the guards." He stammered. The irken coughed and blue blood came out of his mouth. "A name, we need a name." Red demanded. "It was, it was him. He did all of this, it was ZIM." Then the irken's eyes closed and he died. The two Tallest just stared at each other.

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long, I only have one computer w/ an internet connection and me and my dad always fight over it. I promise the others won't take as long as this one. I think I'm gonna do the next chapter in 1st person POV.


	4. Rain, rain, go away

**A/N. Before I start this chapter I would like to thank Anonymous Void for the tip that they left me in their review. So yeah, anyway here's the fourth chapter. **

Zim's POV

I sat silently in my cargo bay working on my newest invention. All I can think about is the Tallest's words, how they told me I was the laughing stock of the Irken race. "They will pay, all of them will pay." I said quietly to myself. "CRAAASSSSHHHHH" I turned around and saw Gir lying in a heap of stolen weapons. "Gir, how many times have I told you to keep away from my equipment?!" I yelled at him. "Aaawwww. Ok." He said sadly. Gir walked away from the pile of machines and back toward the living room. Yes the inside of my ship still has all of the rooms it had on Earth, only now they're sideways so they fit with how it flies. **A/N: If this is confusing you basically Zim's house went from being vertical to horizontal, so the inside still looks normal only it's actually been turned on its side. **

I went back to work on my new tool of doom. Once it's finished I'll use it on my next destination, the Irken planet of Carnivalia. It is an Irken only planet created simply for the enjoyment of our species. It used to be a planet called chubbuta until it was conquered under tallest White. Now it is a place where Irkens come to ride amazing rides, have fun, and win prizes. But it won't be when I get there.

"Computer, how close are we to the destination?!" I asked. "Approximately twelve hours away." It answered. I needed to finish my creation fast, it was only halfway done. When it's done it will be able to kill almost every Irken on that planet. As I continue working only one thing goes through my mind, Revenge. I will have vengeance on all who ever mocked me. Then they will all realize how great and powerful I am and they will bow down to me as their new leader. "Hehehehe." I chuckled. "Hahaha, hahahahaha, MWWAAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!" I laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile…

"It's just not possible. How could he, of all people, destroy that base?" Tallest Purple asked. The two Tallest were back aboard the Massive in a secret soundproof room by themselves. "I don't know and I'm not sure I believe it." Tallest Red replied. "But we heard that guy with our own antennae. He said it was Zim that did it." Purple said waving his arms in the air. "Look we don't have any proof that Zim was behind this! Until we get some solid evidence we'll just say that the explosion was caused by an unstable… eh, thing!" Red shouted.

"All right fine, but what _do_ we know?" Purple asked. Red walked over to a table and picked up a clipboard like thing. "Well, the building was destroyed from the inside. Some of the experimental weapons haven't been accounted for. And there were multiple explosions that destroyed it." Red said. Purple looked down at the floor for a minute and scratched his head. "Wait, so there was more than one bomb?" He inquired looking back up. "More than one _explosion_." Red corrected him. Red put down the clipboard and walked over to a big window where his reflection could be seen on the glass. "Until we know for sure that it was Zim who did this, we say that it was an accident." He said. Purple looked at him uneasily.

Back on Zim's ship

"Approaching destination." The computer said. "Eh, … wha?" I said awakening from my sleep. "We're here." The computer said again. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as we approached the planet Carnivalia. It was a fairly large planet with purplish clouds hovering all around its atmosphere. All around the planet were orbiting signs advertising new attractions like the "vominator" or the "Ride a Blorch Rat" attractions. Hundreds of space cars and shuttle ships were flying towards the planet, falling in line to present tickets of admittance. Something which I obviously didn't have.

"Computer activate the cloaking and our new radar jammer." I commanded flying the ship towards the southern pole of the planet. Outside, the ship became invisible and I snuck past the ticket booth and lines of space vehicles. I piloted the ship to Carnivalia's south pole and entered its atmosphere. "Stupid clouds." I mumbled as the light purple clouds covered my front windshield. Suddenly the clouds cleared and all that could be seen was the gray ground rushing up at us.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed Gir, the computer, and I. Quickly pulling up on the steering handles the ship lurched upward with a great amount of effort narrowly missing the ground. "Phew." I sighed relaxing for second, but when I opened my eyes I saw a huge pile of junk racing towards us. "PCHHIIIIIIIINNG!" This time it was too late to do any thing and we crashed into it. I got out of the cockpit and climbed to the ship's main exit. Once outside I saw that the ship was half buried into a big pile of mechanical trash. I thought for a moment, then said "Eh, that'll do.". I looked around for Gir and saw him lying in the junk. "Look at me, I'm making a garbage angel." He said moving his arms and legs through the trash.

I sighed and turned back to the ship where I opened up the cargo bay. Then I took out my newest invention that I planned to use. It was a round disk about 1 ½ inches thick, as big as a manhole cover, and a dark gray color. "Excellent, Gir come along we have work to do!" I shouted then walked back inside the ship. Gir stood up, his eyes turned red and he saluted saying "Yes sir." then he skipped in after me. I sat back inside the cockpit and pressed a few buttons. "Computer detach the cruiser from the ship." I said. Moments later multiple cables and wires that were hooked to the voot cruiser unhooked themselves. "Where we goin?" asked Gir when he jumped in the cruiser. "To enact phase 2 of my dastardly revenge plan." I replied evilly.

Then the cruiser flew into the air out a hatch on the top of the ship. We flew for several minutes at top speed till we saw the amusement park that wrapped around the planet. "Oooh ooh, I wanna go ride the rides. I wanna go ride the rides!" Gir exclaimed jumping on my head. "No Gir that's not what we're here for." I retorted shaking him off my head. "Aaaww." He whined as I flew the cruiser up into the clouds. Once we were high enough I put the cruiser in hover mode and grabbed the disk from behind me. I looked at the top of it, the disk had several red and blue buttons placed randomly on it. In the middle was a blank screen, when I pressed a red button it said select precipitation. There were four selections, rain, sleet, snow, and hail. I pressed a blue button and went down to rain. I pressed a red button again and the screen said choose intensity. I thought about this for a second then decided to go with 10.

After I finished the screen said "armed" and I tossed out into the air. Then I quickly piloted the cruiser back to the ship, things were about to get messy. "What was that thingy you threw out there?" Gir asked me. "That, my friend, was a weather altering device." I said matter-of-factly. "In about ten minutes it will cause a huge planet wide storm that will rain infernal earth like water down upon the heads of every Irken on this planet." I explained. "But won't that hurt them?" He asked innocently. "Yes Gir, that's the point." I answered him. "Oh." He replied, for a moment he almost seemed sad then about ten seconds later he was back to his old goofy confused self.

Narrator .

Back where Zim through his invention into the air, the disk hovered in the clouds. Then the screen on the disk changed and said "initiating storm." In big green letters. On the side of the disk twelve spoke like protrusions emerged with holes down their middles. The disk now looked like some sort of gear and began spinning around rapidly sucking in the surrounding air. Seconds later darker purple gas started spewing from the bottom of the disk. This process continued for about five minutes until…

"C'mon Reeb I'll race you to the Glorkian brain tumbler!" Shouted a young Irken boy with yellow eyes. "Shut up Skub, you know you'll win." Answered a shorter, fatter Irken boy with red eyes. "Hahaha. Ouch!" exclaimed Skub who was now rubbing his head. "What's the matter?" asked his friend Reeb. "I don't know. Something just dropped on my head and it burned." Replied the Irken boy. Just then a drop of liquid fell out of the sky and onto the pavement leaving a dark spot.

The two boys looked down at the spot and saw another one appear. Then they both looked up as more and more of these drops of liquid fell from the sky. "Ouch, hey it burned me too." Said the fatter Irken. Just then the liquid fell in a downpour and pelted the two boys. "Ow, ow, ow, ooww!" the two Irkens screamed in pain as the falling liquid burned their skin. "Let's get out of here!" Skub screamed, then the two Irkens took off crying in agony.

Skub ran and ran through the unrelenting rain, his skin melting and smoking as the water seared it. Then he looked back after hearing a blood curdling scream. He saw his friend Reeb rolling around in a puddle of the burning liquid. "REEB!!!!" He yelled and ran back to help him. "No, save yourself. It's too late for me!" Reeb yelled back as his face melted off of his bones. Soon Reeb was nothing but puddle of melted skin and blue innards. Left with no other choice Skub ran away from his dead friend before he ended up like him.

Zim's POV

When I got back to the ship the storm had already started and I knew we had to get off this planet before the winds became too strong. "We have to get out of here now. Computer prepare the ship for emergency launch." I ordered as the cruiser landed back inside the ship. "Preparing for emergency launch." Said the computer. I got out of the cruiser and started hooking cables back up to it. When I finished I climbed back into the cockpit and reversed the rockets so the ship would pull out of the pile of junk. I could tell that the wind had already gotten strong as I had trouble keeping the ship steady.

"Umm, we have a small problem." The computer said worriedly. "What is it?!" I yelled desperately trying to steer the vessel. "All of the extra weight from the weapons you stole is making the ship too heavy to fly." The computer explained. "The rockets don't have enough power to lift the ship, if we try to leave this planet the storm you caused will knock us down." It continued. "Are you suggesting that I leave behind all my new weapons?" I asked incredulously. "Yeah pretty much." It responded. "Never! I won't ever do that, we can make it through." I shouted.

"I want you to redirect all of the available energy to the engine and put the rockets at full blast." I commanded. "Alright." The computer said nervously. The engine suddenly made an incredibly loud noise and I felt the ship's speed jump. We passed through cloud after cloud getting pelted by falling rain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the word "warning" flashing in red. "Zim the engine is in danger of overheating." The computer stated. "I can see that." I grunted as I struggled to control the ship. "C'mon we're almost there. Just a little farther. We can make it." I said to myself as I willed the ship to go faster.

Suddenly we were out of the atmosphere and headed away from the planet. I fell back in my chair and took deep breaths. I brought an image of the planet up and was surprised to learn that my device worked better than I expected. My intention was to simply create a global storm, but when I looked at the planet I saw that it had actually created an earthly hurricane with an eye the size of Australia. "Wow, computer can you get me a reading on the storm's wind speed?" I asked. "Wind speed clocked at over 300 miles per hour." The computer answered a few moments later. I was impressed with myself, no living creature could survive that storm. Then I realized something, "We have _got_ to find a better ship.".

**A/N: Okay so that was the fourth chapter. I won't be making up planets anymore from now on I'm going to only use planets from the IZ world. Also I think I might have put Zim a little out of character, I dunno. **


	5. Hijack

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been having some problems in school and needed to catch up on homework and stuff. I'm also gonna be moving in like two days so don't expect another chapter for a while. Anyway here's chapter 5.**

"So until we say so planet Carnivalia is closed and off limits." Said tallest Red as his image was projected to every Irken TV screen. "The planet has large quantities of hazardous and deadly materials which will melt your skin off." Red was delivering a public announcement to the empire. "Any unauthorized ship found near the planet will be fined 2 thousand, no, 5 wait no… TEN MILLION MONEYS!" Red stuttered. Then the camera in front of him turned off and his speech ended.

Nearby tallest Purple was munching on some potato chips. "So what was this _deadly_ material that you were talking about?" asked Purple whose mouth was full of food. "How am I supposed to know?!" Red snapped back. He looked around the control room. "Where's the chief scientist guy?!" Red shouted and soon after a fairly tall Irken came running into the room wearing a lab coat. "I'm right here my tallest." He said. "Have we found out what the mystery, death substance is?" Asked Red.

"Um, y- yes my tallest." The Irken scientist stuttered as he searched through some papers he had in his hands. "The substance was a liquid compound known as dihydrogen monoxide." Explained the scientist. "Di-hydro what?" Purple asked having finished his chips. "H20 sirs." The scientist said. The two tallest stared at the scientist, dumfounded. "It's also called water on some planets. However it is very rare in our galaxy and is not found on our home planet." Added the scientist. "So how come it makes Irkens burn?" Red asked confused.

"The chemical composition of the liquid H2O reacts with the composition of our skin causing it to burn." Explained the scientist. "Wait back up, what made it fall from the sky in the first place?" Purple asked. "Well we ran some atmospheric tests and we believe that it was the result of a weather altercation device." Answered the scientist who read off his papers. Then Red turned away and spaced out. "I just remembered, didn't Zim mention something about a burning liquid that fell from the sky on his planet?" Red asked. The scientist gulped and the two Tallest looked at each other worriedly.

**Somewhere out in space…**

Zim's POV

"Computer, have you located a ship yet?" I yelled storming into the cockpit. "Not any that have fit your requirements." It answered back sarcastically. "Grr, How hard can it be to find a ship that has a photon cannon, super strong shield generators, top of the line turbo boosters, and Torbian twin death ray blasters?!" I shouted incredulously. "Pretty hard considering that a ship like that would cost over five trillion moneys." The computer retorted. I looked at the screen in front of which depicted a space map.

Then my eyes focused on a blinking dot that was moving across the screen. "What's that dot computer?" I asked putting my finger on it. "It's an Irken transport ship." It replied bringing a schematic of the ship up on the screen. The ship was a dark red color, shaped like a snail's shell, and had two rocket boosters on the sides. This vessel certainly had enough space for my stolen tech, but probably not much in the way of weaponry. "Does this ship have any exterior weapons?" I asked the computer.

"It has two rear mounted auto plasma turrets, that's about it though." The computer answered. I sat back in my chair, thinking. "What about defense mechanisms?" I inquired. "The hull is made of a titanium – iron alloy that makes it tough and durable." The computer answered. "It also has a B class energy shield and a magnetic pulse generator.". Darn, a magnetic pulse generator meant it would be impossible to hijack the ship without being blown away. "I'll have to find another way to get on that ship." I said to myself.

"Computer, take the ship to the nearest moon and land it there. I'll take the voot cruiser and get aboard that ship." I said as I was detaching the cruiser from the ship. I went down to the cargo hold and grabbed some weapons before I left. "Can I come?" Gir asked me as I was leaving. "No you have to stay with the ship." I answered. "But I wanna go. I wanna go, I wanna go, Iwannago, Iwannago!" Gir yelled as he bounced around the room. "Silence!" I yelled and Gir stopped. "Stay with the ship, I'll be back shortly." I said and then left my ship.

After a few minutes of traveling I sent out my fake distress signal. "Please someone, anyone, help me. I'm lost in space and my ship is out of fuel. Someone please answer!" I cried. I was amazed at how pathetic I had sounded. Had I always sounded like that? The cargo ship I was tracking hadn't even changed course so I sent another distress signal. "Is anyone out there, I need help." I said into my microphone.

**On the cargo ship.**

"Hey captain we've got a distress signal coming in." said a scrawny blue eyed Irken. "Ugh, maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." Suggested the ship's pilot who was taller than the first Irken, but fatter and with red eyes. They waited a few minutes then the blue eyed Irken spoke up again. "No good, it's still comin' in." He said. The captain sighed then spoke to a third person in the room. "Herb, how far off is the ship from our course?" He asked the third Irken.

The third Irken, named Herb, had red eyes and was almost as tall as the captain. "I've got a radar blip about 10 miles to port." He said. **A/N:** **(For those of you who don't know, port refers to the left of a ship). **"I guess we'll have to go get him." The captain said. He then turned the ship and headed towards Zim's 'stranded' cruiser.

Zim's POV

When I saw the ship heading my direction I knew my plan had worked. All I had to do now was wait for them to arrive. Ten minutes had passed and I was starting to grow impatient. "Where the hell could they be?!" I yelled out loud. I checked the ship's location on the map; it was still about three miles away! "Oh please tell me that I didn't pick a ship that can't go any faster than my cruiser." I groaned.

I had fallen asleep when I felt my cruiser shake and rumble. I opened my eyes and saw that the cargo ship had finally gotten to me. A gigantic metal claw was dragging me into the interior of the ship. When I was inside I hopped out of my voot cruiser to be greeted by an average irken. "You all right there?" He asked in a southern sort of accent. "Yeah, thank the Tallest. I thought I was never going to be found." I answered trying my best to fake it. "How long were you out there?" He asked. "About two days." I replied. "You must be pretty hungry then." He said.

The irken walked over to a large metal container with a key pad on one door. He punched some numbers into the pad and the doors opened. Inside that container was the most amount of snacks that I've ever seen in one place in my entire life. I ran over and tore open a bag of cheesy doodles. After I had finished that bag off I went to open up five more snack bags. "Whoa easy there fella, don't eat too much of them, we still gotta deliver 'em." He said to me while grabbing a few bags out of my hand. "Are all these containers full of snacks?" I asked him. "Yep, and they're all going to the Tallest's ship." He replied proudly. I almost gagged on my potato chips at the mention of the Massive.

"I thought the Tallest's ship was always moving?" I said to him. "It is, but we have its location radar signature programmed in the computer." He replied. "It's just in case the one of us doesn't make it to the trade off point." He explained further. This was perfect, not only did I have a ship full of snack foods, but I had found a ship that has the Massive's constantly changing coordinates locked in. I was almost about to burst out in maniacal laughter, but I calmed myself.

"Hey you know who you remind me of?" The irken said to me. "That Zim feller who was banished a while back." He said. I froze, my eyes widened. Did he know who I was, no he couldn't, I'll just play it cool. "I have no idea who you're talking about." I answered him. "Yeah you know, that idiot who thought he was getting sent to conquer a planet when the Tallest only wanted him outta their sight." He said while closing the container's doors. I stood behind him, the anger starting to rise in me. "Oh. Yeah, that guy." I said quietly.

"What a moron right?" He said while relocking the container. "mmh." I mumbled in agreement. "I mean, you gotta be some kinda stupid to think that the people who got you demoted to food drone would ever let you take over a planet." He laughed in his southern drawl. "Yeah." I said solemnly, my hands tightening into fists. The irken turned around and looked at me. "Gosh, you look like his twin or something." He said looking me over. "Have you ever met him before?" I asked concerned. "No, but his face is all over the papers." He said picking up a news paper that was on a nearby table.

He handed it to me and on the front page was a picture of me with the stupidest face imaginable on. The head lines read 'Crazy, Idiotic, Invader Zim banished to primitive planet.'. "What a total nutjob." The irken said. He turned and walked toward an elevator that was at the other end of the room. Just then all of my anger and infuriation rose up and filled me with an explosive rage. I tore up the paper till I couldn't tear it up anymore. The Irken turned and looked at me just as I pulled out an energy pistol and unloaded it into his body. He fell to the floor like a ragdoll, blue blood pouring out of his body. I breathed heavily as I calmed myself down.

I lowered my gun and walked back to the voot cruiser where I picked up a laser rifle. After picking it up I walked over to the elevator. As I passed by the dead irken I looked at his body. There were seven bullet holes around his body, one right in the middle of his fore head. His eyes had rolled back in their sockets and his tongue was hanging out of the corner of his open mouth. I tore my eyes away from him and looked towards the open elevator. I entered and pressed the button that would bring me to the control room.

In just a few seconds the elevator stopped and opened up to reveal a room with two Irkens in it. One of them looked up and said "Hey, you're not Herb.". Then I pointed my rifle at him and he shut up. "Hands in the air, both of you, now." I ordered. The two Irkens did as I said and put their hands in the air. These two Irkens were very odd looking. One was short and scrawny with blue eyes, the other was slightly taller, much fatter, and had red eyes. "Now put your hands behind your back." I commanded, again they did as I said. I had them stand back to back and threw a blue disk at them that turned into a rope that tied them up. "Good, now just sit there until we get to **my** destination." I said as I sat behind the captain's chair and steered it to my ship.

**Several hours later**

"Ugh, where am I?" I heard one of my hostages ask. "Hello, you seem to have awoken. Welcome to my laboratory!" I said to the fatter Irken who was laying on an experimentation table. "You, who are you?" He asked me angrily. "Oh don't you remember me? I'm the so called idiot who's been mocked and humiliated by everyone!" I screamed holding up another newspaper with my face on it. "Ohh, What's going on?" The blue eyed Irken asked as he awoke as well. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine." The fat irken said.

"Fine? Oh no, things are going to be far from fine." I said as I walked over to a control panel. "Things are going to be very far from fine." I said menacingly, then I pulled down a lever. All of a sudden two gas masks dropped from the ceiling and covered the mouths of my two prisoners. I could hear their muffled screams as large needles filled with a red liquid popped out from the floor and poked their arms. They struggled against their straps as the liquid drained into their bodies. When it was all gone that's when things got really interesting.

They started growing bigger and their eyes became darker shades of their colors. Their muscles bulged and pulled against the straps. Then the straps popped and the gas masks flew off their faces revealing mouths full of sharp, grotesque teeth. The two started groaning and snarling as they mutated. Their hands transformed into sharp claws and their antennae grew longer and pointier. Then they stopped mutating and got off the tables. The one with blue eyes had transformed into a crouched over creature with an elongated snout. The one with red eyes had grown to a size that rivaled the tallest and had huge, muscled arms that almost reached the ground.

My two creations stood in front of me twice the size of any normal Irken. "Excellent." I said rubbing my hands together. The creatures' clothes were torn and ripped leaving only some spaces intact. "Horrible mutant thingies! I am your master, Zim!" I yelled at them. The mutants looked at me and for a second they seemed like they were deciding whether or not I would make a good meal. "You will obey me from now on!" I shouted. The creatures started lick their lips hungrily. "Uh – uh and in return I shall, erm, give you, uh FOOD!" I stammered. I quickly had the computer bring out two steaks for my creations. I threw the steaks at them and they wolfed them down greedily.

"Also you will no longer go by your old names. Instead I will give you new names!" I shouted at them. "I shall call you Thrash!" I yelled pointing at the blue eyed mutant. "And you shall be Boomer!" I shouted pointing towards the other mutant. "And you will both do as I say or you will be destroyed." I said as a simulated picture of their doom was being played on a screen behind me. "Understood?" I asked them. The two mutants looked at each other, then back at me and nodded. "He-he, good." I chuckled. "Ha ha ha, mwah ha ha ha. Mwaaaahhh ha ha ha ha. Mwah ha ha ha haaa haaaaaaa!!!!".

**A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I kept putting it off and now I don't have enough time to finish it. As for Thrash and Boomer I don't know if I'm going to keep them to the end. Till the next chapter, peace.**


	6. Attack on Foodcourtia

**A/N: A (belated) merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. First off I apologize for not getting this chapter up quicker. Also by now some of you may have noticed I changed my penname, so please don't ask why. As always reviews are accepted. Praise, tips, criticism, whatever, feel free to comment. **

Out in the deep recesses of space, a large spiral shell shaped ship was cruising silently through the cosmos. Its exterior covered with compartments and boxes that stuck out making it seem ugly and worn, the gray steel clashing with the dark red metal of the ship's hull. In the top most part of the ship, screams and crashes can be heard echoing throughout the entire vessel. Inside two hideous creatures can be seen chasing down defenseless, gray, rabbit like creatures. "Yeeeekkkk!!" went the terrified rabbit creatures as the two monstrosities chased them down and proceeded to gobble them up. The first monster had blue eyes and ran on his two hind legs like a raptor. His two arms tucked against his sides with the nine inch claws protruding out in front of him, threatening to skewer anything he ran into.

The monster stopped and scanned the room with his dark blue eyes. His tail lashed wildly as he searched for his prey. Upon spotting one of the fuzzy creatures he used his T-Rex like feet to propel himself forward, powerful legs accelerating him to a speed of almost thirty miles per hour. As he quickly approached his hapless prey, the monster jabbed his right arm out impaling the fuzz ball on three of his four sharp claws, the blood from its body trickling down them. The monster stopped his run with ease and then, grabbing hold of his prey with his mouth, slid the victim off his claw and into his giant, protruding jaw, all of this taking a mere second to perform. This creature is known as Thrash and was dressed in a leotard like suit that was light blue around his torso and black near his legs. Thrash then returned to its running stance and began chasing down another victim right past a second monstrosity.

This beast, known as Boomer, was larger than the first and looked much more humanoid. It too was dressed in a leotard like suit but his was red at the torso instead of blue. Its broad shoulders lead to giant muscled arms which almost touched the floor. The monster's head was flat on top and his eyes were a menacing, dark red color. His mouth was lined with sharp, crooked, yellow teeth and the area where his lips should have been was red with blood. His hands too were coated in blood from squeezing the life out of the helpless fur balls. The creature was brutally efficient as it picked up the nearest prey, crushed it like a grape in its powerful hand, and then brought the lifeless body to its open mouth all within a matter of seconds. The monster moved forward on short, stocky, legs with ugly, clawed feet attached to them.

The two beasts rounded up the last of their victims and swallowed them whole. Then they sat still licking the blood off their claws. Elsewhere, Zim sat in front of several TV screens observing the brutal beasts. "Excellent, they devoured all of a hundred of those fuzz balls in less than ten minutes." He said to himself. Zim got up and walked to his new ship's elevator that was similar to his old one. The elevator began to rise to the top of the three story ship after Zim had pressed a button. When it stopped, the two doors opened revealing Zim's creations looking uncharacteristically content. "You have done well my hideous, mutant thingies." Zim started as he walked out of the elevator. The two mutants sat almost unaware of Zim's yammering. "In a few hours we'll be landing… Hey, are you listening to me?" Zim had taken notice of his creations' inattentiveness. "Thrash, Boomer, look at me. I command you to listen!" Zim's yelling had no effect on Thrash and Boomer as both of them still paid no attention to their 'master'. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play…" He mumbled while taking out a small remote from his PAK. Zim turned the dial on the remote slightly up.

The antennae on the remote began to blink and Thrash and Boomer suddenly started howling in pain. They both gripped at an electrified collar they wore around their necks. As the beasts began to roll around the floor in pain Zim turned the dial back down again. Thrash and Boomer began to gasp as they recovered from the shock. "As I was saying," Zim continued. "We will be landing on a planet known as Foodcourtia in a few hours. I want you two to destroy everything in your sights and kill anyone who gets in your way." The two mutants nodded at this still afraid of receiving another shock. "Good now get back in your pens!" Zim yelled and turned back to the elevator. Thrash and Boomer each turned and headed to empty cargo containers on opposite sides of the room. It had only been three days since Zim created his new minions and they have already eaten about a fourth of the snacks and candies onboard the ship. Zim had to resort to feeding them those little fuzz balls that he found on a nearby planet. The elevator doors opened again and Zim walked out into his weapons bay where Gir was playing with his rubber piggy.

"Hi master!!!" He yelled waving his hand through the air wildly. "What have I told you about playing in the weapons bay Gir?" Zim asked walking past the little robot. "Oh, uhhhh, hhmmmm. Lemme think, ummmmmmm." The robot was thinking hard his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. "Gir just go and play in your room!" Zim shouted, tired of Gir's stammering. "OK!" Gir yelled eagerly and then rushed into the elevator. _Man, I'm beginning to wonder why I keep that little hunk of junk around._ Zim thought to himself. After a few seconds of walking Zim came upon what he was looking for. A large sheet covered up some machine that was at least three times as big as Zim. A huge, evil grin broke out on Zim's face and he rubbed his gloved hands together eagerly. _I just can't wait to try this baby out._ Zim thought as he lifted the cover off it.

**Several Hours later.**

Zim stared out the window gazing upon the planet Foodcourtia. He hadn't thought much about what he was about to do or why he was doing it. All he knew was that he had to get revenge on the Tallest, and getting their attention was the first step. He had no real plan to speak of as his ship came closer and closer to the snacking planet. Zim's only intent today was mindless destruction. He didn't care who got in the way or what would happen if they did, so long as he got his message out. He was even prepared to dispose of his two creations, Thrash and Boomer. If they performed well today then Zim would keep them around, if not well then… they weren't his problem anymore.

As Zim's ship flew into the planet's atmosphere he made sure everything was ready. He searched for a suitable spot that was open and filled with people to begin his rampage of doom. He picked out a large open circle where people were happily eating their meals. Zim's ship stopped and hovered in the air above the clearing. _Time to get this show on the road._ Zim thought to himself while flipping three switches inside the ship's control room. On the outside, three enormous flat screens unfolded from the ship; one at the front and the other two on either side. The screens blinked to life and Zim's face appeared on them.

Zim cleared his throat in effort to get attention. "Good citizens of the Irken Empire, allow me to introduce myself." He said trying to seem formal. The people below had all stopped what they were doing and were staring up at the huge screens. "I am Zim. Now some of you may know me and others may not. For those…" Zim was in the middle of speaking when someone from down below had interrupted him with a shout. "Hey I remember you! You were that pathetic loser who thought he was an invader cause the Tallest sent him on a fake mission!" The man yelled. At this everyone on the ground began to laugh hysterically while some called Zim names and yelled out other things. Zim's face began to turn purple in a blush, but only for second. He then began to grit his teeth in anger and his hands had curled into fists as his anger rose.

"SILENCE! All of you be silent! I will not be tormented by your petty insults you filthy worms!" Zim had stood up his face twisted with rage. The people below however were still laughing, although it had quieted down some. Zim was in danger of losing the crowd as some were already returning to their business. "Fine, you may laugh at me now but you won't be laughing when I introduce you to my, friends." Zim stated menacingly, his voice amplified over the noise of the laughter below. He pressed two buttons that were off screen and two large, metallic, red and purple crates fell from the sides of the ship. They were plummeting to the ground when three rockets on the end of them lit up and shot the objects forward. People screamed and ran away from the falling crates, narrowly avoiding getting hit by them. One of them hit the ground near the edge of the clearing, while the other went past the clearing and landed not too far away on a ledge that stuck out of the side of a building.

People began to creep closer to the now still metal crates. Then the doors on each of the crates began to make noises and different parts and pieces began spinning and moving outwards. "Now I'd like to introduce my little pets." Zim smiled evilly. "Thrash!" He yelled as Thrash jumped out of the first crate, barely visible as he leaped over the many people on the ground. "And Boomer!" At the other crate that was on the ledge Boomer smashed through its roof and howled ferociously. All on the ground started yelling and tried to run away as fast as they could. Thrash had landed on all fours and then pinned two nearby citizens under his feet instantly killing one. Thrash grabbed the dead one with his hand and threw him into his mouth. The other person who was pinned down had managed to slip out from under Thrash's foot and frantically stumbled away. But he wasn't quick enough as Thrash pinned him down with his foot again and dragged him back over.

Thrash ate him up quickly and then ran full sprint at some tables and a statue in the middle of the clearing. He ran over people as well as tables crushing some to death and kicking the tables almost fifty feet away. His arms had gone into their tucked position and his nine inch claws stuck out menacingly near his chest. They skewered innocent after innocent as he ran top speed towards the statue. Thrash reached it in a minute and used his bulky tail to knock it down. His lengthy antennas, that were normally pointed back, twitched and pointed in the direction of some vendor carts. Thrash again ran at them and reaching them in a matter of seconds killed their owners and wolfed down their contents.

Meanwhile, Boomer had crushed a group of people who had stood a little too close when he had emerged. He then jumped over his crate and slammed his fists down as he landed, sending a shockwave across the building that knocked down everyone on the ledge. Quickly stomping over to some windows, Boomer smashed them in creating a rain of deadly glass shards that pierced everyone inside. Now, Boomer was jumping from building to building, his enormous arms crushing parts of the buildings and knocking them to the ground below. He then leaped onto a floating sign and from there he landed on top of a flying bus like vehicle. This thing traveled fast, over the clearing and past a few more restaurants. Boomer clenched his hands together and brought them down on the front of the bus, the back end of it catapulting him forward. It crashed into a building shortly after erupting in a fireball. Boomer spread his arms out as he descended back to the ground, hoping to catch something to break his fall. He slammed into two other flying vehicles that seemed to fall under his weight but quickly rose up again. After a few minutes of fumbling He managed to get on top of a car and soon after was jumping from flying vehicle to flying vehicle, making them spiral to the ground as he went.

While all this was taking place Zim had gone down to his weapons bay where he rushed over to the machine he had covered earlier. He looked up at a somewhat small mech that was a dark purple color and had an orb shaped body. A dome made of what looked like glass, but actually was some super strong durable compound, covered the small cockpit. Its robotic hands had only three fingers that were shaped like sausages and its legs had extra joints that went backwards to make them look like a dog's legs. Zim was climbing up into the cockpit when he heard a small voice behind him. "Can I coooome? I don't wanna be left alone again." It was Gir he was looking down at the floor sadly. "What? Oh fine just, don't touch anything." Zim groaned impatiently and finished climbing into the cockpit. "Hooray!" Gir yelled and ran over to the large robot.

Zim started up the robot as the dome closed over him and Gir. "Computer, open up the cargo bay doors." He ordered. The doors opened a few feet away and Zim walked the mech over to it. Approaching the edge the mech jumped out and fell twenty something feet before a jet pack on its back deployed and sent it shooting skyward. Zim headed in the opposite direction of Thrash and Boomer who were still wreaking havoc down below. Zim looked back and saw his ship take off into the sky, heading a safe distance away to come and pick him up later. _Now let's see… Which should I use first? _Zim looked at the expansive array of buttons and switches, all of which activated some weapon or device on the mech. He decided to flip a switch on the far right of him. The mech automatically lifted up its right arm and a small, triangular, gun popped out of the wrist. Zim moved the control stick and aimed the arm at a crowd of scurrying people below.

He pulled the trigger and a barrage of light blue lasers fired from the gun. The blasts hit the ground in rapid succession sending a cloud of debris into the air. When the dust and smoke cleared a large, oddly shaped crater was visible. "Mwaaaaaahh haa haaa haaaaaaa!" Zim laughed aiming toward a purple restaurant. He fired the gun again and a horrendous boom echoed across the landscape as the building collapsed. "Ooh, what's this one do?" Gir asked pushing a button. "Wait Gir! No!" But it was too late, the jet pack had stopped and the mech plummeted to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed. Gir, in a panic, began to press all the buttons he could. Outside, the mech shot off several flares, then began spinning rapidly right before hitting the ground. Suddenly the jet pack deployed again and the mech shot off. Zim couldn't control where they were going though because they were flying too close to the ground. The robot swerved and they crashed into the front of a restaurant, caving the rest of it around them.

For a few moments Zim just sat there, trying to catch his breath. Then he began pressing around the screen in front of him. "All systems are functioning properly." Said a computerized feminine voice as a diagram of the mech appeared on the screen. Zim breathed a sigh of relief and then glared over his shoulder at Gir. His only response was to look back at him sheepishly. The mech got back up and its jetpack soon activated yet again sending it back into the air. Zim stopped when they reached up high enough and activated the mech's telescopic targeting system. A blurry close up map of the clearing and the surrounding buildings appeared with two red and blue dots moving around it. Zim opened up the dome and moved the mech's arm to grab Gir. "Here you wanna do something? Go hitch a ride with Thrash." He said before the arm reared back and threw Gir like a base ball. "Waaaaahhhhaaaaahhhaaahooooooo!" He screamed as he whipped through the air.

Gir landed on the ground and skidded several feet leaving a rut in the ground. He stopped right near Thrash who was busy destroying store windows. Gir lifted his head up at the monster who was now staring at him slightly annoyed. "Hi, master said I could go wit you!" He exclaimed smiling. Somewhere inside Thrash's head, some part of his tiny brain had begun to work. Thrash remembered this little robot from the ship. He was the thing that always followed the master around. So if the master had sent this thing down to Thrash then he must want him to be protected. Thrash made a face that could only be described as a grimace, and then picked up Gir and put him on his back. "Yeeeeheee! Giddy up pony!" Gir yelled grabbing Thrash's antennas. "GRRAAAAWWWWHHH!!!" Thrash howled in pain and glared back at Gir. "Oh, sorry." Gir apologized. Thrash shook his head then ran off to wreak more havoc.

Elsewhere, Zim was still hovering in the air. "That should keep him out of my antennae for a while." Zim said to himself. He flew the mech back down and landed it gently. _Hey I never noticed that was there before. I wonder what it does._ Zim looked at a switch that was next to the screen. He flipped it and just like before the mech raised its left arm automatically. Zim watched amazed as the hand transformed into a glowing cannon. He smiled evilly and pulled the trigger. An increasingly loud humming noise could be heard, than all of a sudden the cannon fired a beam of light green energy. The beam traveled straight as a line to a gray building about five hundred feet away. The oblong beam hit the structure and seemed to be absorbed by it; immediately the building exploded in a burst of heat. Zim ran the mech through the streets doing the same with other buildings, each exploding spectacularly and damaging everything around it. He stopped for a second and began to laugh maniacally right when he got tackled.

He hit the ground with a thud. Zim opened his eyes and gasped, for the one who had tackled him was none other than "Sizz-Lorr.". Zim narrowed his eyes at the large Irken then "Hyyaaaahh!" Zim used the mech's legs to launch Sizz-Lorr off of him. Zim used his jetpack and flew up into the air, Sizz-Lorr following soon after with his own rockets. He stopped high above the buildings and had to wait only a few seconds before Sizz-Lorr appeared across from him. "Sizz-Lorr, I should have known that you would be here." Zim said, his voice projected from an internal speaker on the mech. "Uh yeah, that's cause I work here. See right over there is Schloogorgh's." Zim looked behind him and saw the familiar outline of Schloogorgh's amidst the debris and rubble. "Oh yeah." Zim replied as if just realizing it. Sizz-Lorr's face returned to an angry, bitter look. "You're going to pay for what you did Zim!" He yelled shaking his fist in the air. "Ah, what did I do this time?" Zim replied. "You left me alone, understaffed, for twenty years during the Foodening, again!" He yelled. Zim groaned "Look can we just get this over with?" He said impatiently. "As you wish." Sizz-Lorr said and then flew at Zim like a cannonball.

Zim threw a punch at Sizz-Lorr, but he dodged it and body slammed Zim from above. The two enemies fell out of the sky gripping and bashing each other. Zim managed to kick Sizz-Lorr away and then righted himself to land on the top of a building. Sizz-Lorr was able to do the same and was now standing opposite Zim. His massive body was heaving up and down as he panted for breath. "Enough, this ends **NOW**!" Sizz-Lorr shouted and pulled out a large spatula from his waistband. "Bring it on!" Zim challenged motioning with the hands of the mech. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" Sizz-Lorr flew at Zim again, the spatula held above his head like a sword. Zim activated the robot's laser cannon again and took aim at Sizz-Lorr. He pulled the trigger and a humming sound filled the air before another beam of green light shot from the mech's arm. Sizz-Lorr's face froze in shock just seconds before the beam hit him and sent him flying through the air to land miles away.

"Zim, Irken police forces are on there way here, we have maybe thirty minutes before they arrive." The computer had contacted Zim to warn him. "All right round up Boomer, Thrash, and Gir then meet me at my coordinates." Zim answered. After that Zim flew up into the air again and fired ten rockets down at the remaining buildings he could see. As Zim flew up higher the ship had flown over to where Boomer was throwing chairs and dumpsters around on the ground. Boomer saw the ship lower and almost ignored it, but a slight shock from his collar changed his mind. Boomer wall jumped off a building and into the ship, landing on all fours. Next the ship tracked down Thrash who was terrorizing some customers at a fast food place. "Time to go." Gir said happily poking his mount's head. Thrash looked up then jumped to a deck nearby and ran up the side of a building. He clawed his way up till he was close enough to the ship then he jumped inside. The ship closed the back doors and headed off to retrieve Zim.

Zim was high above the wreckage and destruction taking it all in. Then he activated the mech's arm cannon yet again, only this time he rerouted all the available remaining power to it. The weapon hummed louder than it ever had and an enormous blast of energy fired from it. When the beam touched the ground Zim carefully maneuvered his arm. He finished just in time because he could see his ship coming for him. Deactivating the cannon, he flew back over to his ship and landed it inside. Zim exited the mech and went up to the control room. By the time he got there the ship had just left Foodcourtia's atmosphere. Zim looked down at the planet and grinned as he saw his name engraved on it in big, bold, letters.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took a long time. I was trying to be a bit more descriptive in this chapter. Sizz-Lorr may make a return appearance, although I haven't decided yet. Also there will be some other IZ characters making an appearance in the next chapter and the chapters after that. **


	7. Transformation

**A/N: This chapter won't have a lot of action in it. There will be one tiny fight scene but that's it. I also realized that for the past three chapters I didn't put any disclaimers, silly me. Lastly I just want to thank anyone who is still following this fic. I honestly don't know how many people are actually reading it because I can't understand that reader traffic thing. Anywho here's the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and I never will. So don't think that I do, cause I don't. Got it?

Zim sat silently in his lab watching the press conference that the Tallest were having. His recent display had finally caught the public's attention. Images of the destruction left in his wake flashed on screen and Zim grinned. Entire buildings had crumbled into piles of rubble and broken signs, cars, and glass littered the ground. Zim was pleased with himself, very pleased. He could not remember a time when he purposefully caused so much destruction and it was… satisfying to say the least. Zim snapped back to reality as he heard Tallest Purple's voice.

"We want this renegade stopped and brought to justice." Purple said banging his fist on the table. "He is an immediate threat to the empire, plus he's crazy." Purple continued then Tallest Red spoke up. "We all know what he's capable of and we can expect another attack like this in near future. We have to be ready for him." Red had said this very seriously, but after he finished speaking he slurped loudly on an Icee. A flurry of hands and voices crying 'My tallest, tallest' quickly filled the room desperate to ask their questions. Purple scanned the room and pointed at an Irken toward the back of the room. "Yes you." He said and the room quieted down immediately. "Is it true that the disaster on Carnivalia was also caused by Zim?" The reporter asked pen in hand. "As of right now we have no clear evidence that it was, but we're considering all possibilities." Red answered quickly. "Next question." Once again the room filled with shouts and cries. Tallest Red picked a female reporter at the front. "Do you have any idea what those monsters Zim sicked on the city were?" She asked. "Nope." Purple responded leaning back on his chair. "Ow!" Red swiftly punched Purple on the shoulder. "We believe that they may be creatures Zim encountered on his 'assigned' planet." Red replied.

Zim turned off his screen just as another round of questions was beginning. _He he, those fools have no idea what I'm planning. How I wish I could have seen the Tallest's faces when they saw the destruction I caused. _Zim chuckled to himself thinking of the look of horror and shock the Tallest must have had. Only a month ago Zim would have done anything the Tallest asked, and now he hated them with every fiber of his being. He had never felt a desire for vengeance so powerful before, not since he met Dib at least. He is willing to risk everything to get his revenge and no one and nothing will stand in his way. He had considered what the best way to get his revenge was many times. He thought about starving the empire of its resources and destroying the Massive with a bomb. He even considered a kamikaze attack. But in the end he decided that watching the Tallest suffer and beg for mercy as he held a pistol right at their foreheads would be the most satisfying revenge. Zim got up off his chair and stretched, then headed to his kitchen to get something to eat.

**Meanwhile…**

Unbeknownst to Zim a small, junky, beat up space craft was tracking him just a few miles away. Inside, a cloaked figure sat watching a radar screen. The screen blipped and an outline of Zim's ship appeared on it. "Excellent." Muttered the cloaked figure as their purple eyes narrowed. Next to them a pair of bright red eyes opened up in the darkness. The small space craft flew towards Zim's ship, quietly sneaking up behind it. The craft attached itself to the back of the spiral shaped ship, three pairs of insect like legs grabbing on. A drill popped out from underneath the craft and began to burrow its way through the hull of the much larger ship. A glass shield covered the area around the hole as the drill pierced the ship. The drill pulled back and two shadowy figures dropped through the hole.

The pair made their way through the expansive hallways sneaking through the shadows. "Ding" The figures disappeared only to drop down from the ceiling realizing that the noise they heard was only the creak of the ship. The pair ran quickly down a long hallway and then ducked around a corner. As they sat quietly it was evident that one was significantly smaller than the other. The figure with red eyes was at least one third the size of the cloaked figure who wasn't all that tall themselves. The pair sneaked through the hall ways seeming to be lost. Then they came upon a set of large, metal armored, sliding doors. The doors had a streak of yellow and black paint running down the crack between them. The cloaked figure walked up to the door, then ducked quickly to the side as the heavy doors opened with a loud cranking of gears and mechanical parts. The pair moved so quickly and silently one might wonder if their eyes were playing tricks on them.

Zim had been so hungry he had not heard the big, heavy doors of his kitchen open. He didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the room. He was too preoccupied with the making of his sandwich that he couldn't have been aware of the menacing figure who snuck up behind him. Zim felt a prod on his back and then heard a faintly familiar female voice commanding "Put your hands up in the air and get back against the wall." with a menacing tone. Zim smirked "I have a better idea how about you put your hands up." He said unmoving. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room and Zim flipped over his unwanted guest using his PAK's spider legs. He landed right next to his cloaked attacker and her small robot. Quickly, Zim pulled out two handguns from his waist band and aimed them directly at the intruder's head.

She had no idea what happened, what went wrong. _This never happened before._ The mystery woman thought to herself. As she regained her sight she saw that the person who had been standing in front of her was now positioned to her left and was pointing a gun at her. She looked over at him and her hidden face filled with rage upon the realization of who she was supposedly stealing from. "Zim!" She screamed angrily then leaped across the room and did a James Bond style roll on the floor. She got up on one knee and pointed two handguns at Zim. However while rolling across the floor her hood fell down revealing the face of Tak. "You're going to pay!" She screamed and charged at Zim shooting her guns.

Zim simply used his spider legs to jump out of the way landing almost catty corner to the room, two of his spider legs on the ground and two on the walls behind him. "Zim pays for nothing!" He shouted firing his own guns at her. She in turn dodged and jumped up onto a table continuing to fire. "And how do you know Zim's name?" He asked after dodging her bullets and fire from her SIR like robot. Tak stood dumbfounded at this and stopped shooting at him for a second. "You idiot! Are you telling me you don't recognize me?!" Tak yelled bewildered. The two Irkens now stood on opposite sides of the kitchen shouting at each other. "Nuh-uh." Zim said shaking his head and letting his arms fall to his sides.

"It's me, Tak!" She yelled out. Zim gasped and let his spider legs drop him to the floor. "Tak? But how? I saw you… you were… how did you… What?" Zim stammered uncontrollably his jaw hanging open. "I bumped into one of the earthling's satellites when you sent me flying out into space. I was able to build a new ship with it." Tak explained calming down. "But thanks to you I'm now a renegade." She continued harshly. "My actions would surely be looked down upon by the Tallest. I wasn't supposed do what I did but I didn't think I would have to pay for it. If it weren't for you I would be leading armies to crush the inhabitants of any planet I chose right now." Tak was almost crying at this statement, almost. For a while they just stood there in silence, until Zim spoke up. "So you're a renegade too? Well join the club sister." Zim said leaning against his kitchen counter. If Tak had eyebrows it could be said that she raised one in suspicion. "You're a renegade? Mister 'I'll do anything to please the Tallest' is an outlaw?" She stated in disbelief. "Yeah haven't you watched the news?" Zim asked her before pushing a button on the counter.

Immediately a large, flatscreen, TV unfolded from the ceiling and images of Zim's wrath on Foodcourtia played across the screen. Tak stared up amazed as she saw pictures of buildings, burned and destroyed, and blood and guts spilled across the ground and windows. _No way. Did he actually manage to do all this? _It all culminated in the image of Zim's name carved into the planet. "Wow Zim, I've gotta say, I'm impressed." Tak breathed out. "Oh please that's just the latest of my exploits. You should've seen what I did to the C.A.W.D. building." Zim said proudly. "Wait, did you destroy it?" She asked him. "Blew it to pieces." He answered cockily. "No way! I heard rumors it was destroyed but I didn't believe any of them." She said excitedly. Tak thought for a moment then gasped in realization. "Were you responsible for that disaster on Carnivalia too?" She asked wonderingly. "Yep." Zim responded nonchalantly. "How? What did you do?" Tak asked hurriedly. "A simple weather altercation device. I made a liquid that's corrosive to Irken skin fall from the sky." Zim replied proudly.

"Wow, that's so evil of you. I didn't think you were really capable of any of this." Tak said admiringly. "What made you do all of it?" She asked him, her smile falling off her face. "I found out that the Tallest lied to me." Zim answered, his expression turning to anger. Tak snorted "Yeah well you're a little late on that one." She said to him. "Shut up." Zim turned away from her walking over to the wall. "You don't know what it feels like. To realize that everyone hates you and that you've been lied to over and over again." He said, his fists clenching and unclenching. Zim turned back around to face Tak. "I went through more than a year of torture on that filthy, mud ball of a planet. And for what? Nothing, all for nothing. You just don't know how frustrating that feels." Zim told her, sadness creeping into his face. "No one mocks Zim and gets away with it. I will make sure to get revenge on all of them. The Tallest, the invaders, and everyone who laughed at me." He continued menacingly.

"So if you're completely against the Tallest and the Empire how come you're still wearing the same uniform?" Tak inquired with a look on her face. "Eh? Uh, umm…" Zim stood back from the female Irken dumbfounded. He had never considered his uniform of any importance; it was what all Irken citizens were required to wear. "You do realize that by continuing to wear it you are showing allegiance to the Tallest." Tak continued pointing her finger at him. Zim had never thought of it that way before. Although now that it had been mentioned to him he realized that it was entirely true. Even so, Zim had no other outfit to wear with the uniform being his only option. "I uh, I don't have any other… clothes." Zim looked away from her rubbing the back of his neck. They both paused for a minute than Tak began to fumble with her hooded garment. "Well in that case here." Tak tossed the cloak to Zim having succeeded in getting it off.

Zim caught it clumsily and began to stare at the dark, black, robe. "You'll need it way more than I will." Tak said to him with a slight grin. "Uhm, thank you." Zim answered with a slight smile of his own. The two Irkens sat down at a table and talked more about their recent exploits. Tak had been stealing supplies off of ships for herself and for the black market. She could never return to Irken society and although she was still slightly angry with Zim she was still too impressed with his destructive skills to care. Zim had managed to convince her that it was not just his fault that she could never live the life she wanted. Zim made Tak believe that the Tallest didn't care about anyone who wasn't already useful to them, which of course meant her. "You're a technological genius and you're the most ruthless, merciless, person I've ever known… next to me of course." Zim told her. "And for the Tallest not to see that is just plain stupid." He continued really getting into it now. "You've even built your own SIR unit!" Zim said pointing at Mimi who was standing next to Tak. "Oh well that was nothing." Tak said sheepishly. Mimi gave her master a look.

As the two were talking Gir came into the room, humming a little tune. "Doo-dee doo doooo, doo-doo doo-dee deeee dooo." Gir walked blissfully unaware of the guest they had. "You still have that hunk of worthless metal?" Tak asked rhetorically, wanting to change the subject. "Yeah, so?" Zim answered defensively. "Nothing, it's just that I thought you would have gotten rid of it once you found out. I mean I would destroy it immediately if I were you." Tak stared at the little robot as he got a sandwich out from the fridge. Tak turned back to look at Zim and the two sat silently for a while. "I have my reasons for keeping him around." Zim finally said. Deep down in his squeedly – spooch Zim knew why he had kept his faithful, robotic, servant around. But he wasn't sure he was ready to admit that reason to himself, let alone anyone else. At this point Gir had noticed that Tak was in the room but didn't do anything about it; he just kept eating his sandwich. "Intruder!" Gir suddenly yelled as his eyes and body turned red and he pointed at Tak. "Calm down Gir it's all right." Zim said in a bored tone. "Okay!" Gir's eyes and body turned back to normal and he walked over to the table.

Gir reached the table and all three eyes looked at him patiently. "Heee heee! Master's got a girlfriend!" He said pointing at Tak. "Ugh! Gir I do not!" Zim yelled back angrily. "Yeah ya do." Gir danced happily over to Tak who was equally disgusted as Zim. As Gir was about to poke Tak Mimi jumped out in front of him arms spread in a protective yet menacing pose. Gir stopped dead in his tracks staring at the other robot. "Hi! What's your name?" He asked Mimi, completely forgetting about Tak. Mimi dropped out of her threatening pose but still regarded Gir suspiciously. "Her name is Mimi and she is much more sophisticated than you." Tak spoke up. "Oh yeah, well can she do this?" Gir snapped back before dropping onto his head and spinning rapidly. "Yee hee hee!" Zim smacked his forehead in embarrassment as Mimi and Tak looked at Gir curiously. Gir suddenly stopped and got back on his feet "Whoo that was fun!" He exclaimed. Mimi looked at her master than got down on her head and tried to imitate Gir. "Stop that, you have no need to do that." Tak scolded Mimi while she picked her up.

"All right well I gotta go. Me and Mr. Piggy are gonna go play some more. Bye!" Gir said and then turned and walked out the door. "Mr. Piggy?" Tak said when Gir had left. "Don't ask." Zim replied. "Well it's been fun Zim, but I probably have to get going." Tak said standing up from her seat. "Yeah, so uh, no hard feelings?" Zim asked holding out his hand. Tak looked at him a moment before answering, Zim could see in her eyes that she was fighting between her deep seeded hatred and her new found admiration for him. "No hard feelings." She finally answered shaking his hand. Zim walked with her back to the spot where she had drilled into his ship. As Tak climbed up to return to her ship Zim spoke up. "Oh and uh Tak." He said, Tak turned around to look at him. "Next time try and knock before you drill a hole in my ship." Zim smiled at her. "Hmph. Right." Tak replied giving a small, brief smile of her own. After Tak and Mimi had climbed back into their own ship Zim covered up the hole they made with a metal disk.

As Zim walked away he heard a loud explosion that rocked the ship and sent him falling onto his side. "Computer, status report! What just happened?!" Zim asked getting up. "It appears there was an explosion in the left side engine." The computer answered him. "An explosion, how?" Zim muttered to himself. "Sir incoming transmission." The computer stated. "Put it on." Zim rubbed his bruised head. Suddenly a floating screen flew down the hallway Zim was in, stopping right before it reached him. The screen flickered to life and Tak's face appeared on it. "I told you I would get my revenge Zim." She said then began to laugh evilly. The transmission ended before Zim could say anything to her. Zim stood up unsure of what to do. "Curse you Tak. Curse you!!" Zim threw his head up and screamed to the stars.

**Later… **

Zim stood in his lab after fixing his ship's engine. He stared at his reflection in the blank computer screen. _Maybe she was right. Maybe I do need a change of wardrobe. _Zim glanced over to the shroud Tak had given him earlier. Zim looked back at his reflection in the screen and tried to picture himself wearing the garment, but to no avail. He walked over to the chair he had placed the cloak onto and picked it up. Walking back he tried on the cloak and studied himself. "Not evil enough." He decided as he gazed at his reflection. Zim removed the cloak and brought it over to one of his lab tables. After placing the cloak on the table Zim pulled down a mechanical laser attached to the ceiling. He put on the safety goggles that were hanging from a joint of the mechanical arm. He proceeded to make the necessary preparations before taking aim and firing the beam. The beam cut through the cloth like a hot knife to butter. Zim made some… minor adjustments before stopping the laser and picking up the garment.

He held the finished product out in front of him. Zim had transformed the hooded cloak into a cape with one of those Dracula style collars on the neck. He tried the cape on and looked back into the mirror. The cape was so long on him that the end of it dragged across the floor but Zim didn't seem to mind that. _Better, but I'm still missing something._ He thought to himself while trying to visualize what would go along with the cape. "I got it." Zim exclaimed while rushing out of his lab. He ran into the elevator after taking off his cape and went up to the supplies room. The elevator stopped at the designated floor and Zim walked out heading to the back of the room. In the left corner of the large room was a pile of metal scraps and shards Zim had saved from his old ship. He rummaged through the pile before selecting several pieces of metal and carrying them in his arms.

Zim returned to the lab, arms full of scrap metal. He put them down on another lab table and proceeded to buff and cut them into the shapes he desired. When he was finished Zim got a bottle of adhesive agent from a shelf. He ran back to the table and took off his gloves. Then he glued six, sharpened, metal spikes to each of the gloves lining them up into rows of three. Zim grabbed a spare pair of gloves while he let his other ones dry. Zim then went and got the rest of his uniforms from his closet. He dipped all of his shirts into a vat of light green liquid and when he pulled them back up his shirts had turned a dark green color. The process of making his new outfit took Zim many hours and lots of work to ensure he had enough to wear. But Zim's hard work paid off when he stood back in front of the mirror.

Zim stood fully dressed in his new outfit, a long, black, collared, cape that trailed along the ground behind him. He wore two metal spiked gloves on his hands and had two curved metal shoulder pads attached to his shirt. His shirt was a dark green color and was cut at the end so it no longer came down in the skirt like fashion, but instead was ragged and torn. Around his waist he wore a black belt with a golden Z for a belt buckle. His pants had basically remained the same but his boots were now thicker and more boot-ish. He had a triangular piece of metal that had a drilled out interior, attached to each of his boots. Finally, Zim put a metal, vest like piece of armor over his head and onto his torso. He walked back over to the mirror and admired himself. The more he looked at himself in the mirror the eviler he felt. Suddenly Zim shouted out, "Let it be known that from this point on I shall no longer be known as Invader Zim!" He yelled. "Nor shall I be just Zim!" He was pointing up while he said this seeming to declare it to everyone. "From this point on I shall be known as Zim, The Destroyer! MWAAAAAHH HAAA HAAAAA HAAA HAAA! MWAAAAHH HAAA HAA HAAA!" Zim laughed uncontrollably and threw his head up, lost in the moment.

**A/N: All right this chapter took longer than I expected. I think mainly because I had trouble picturing Zim's new outfit in my head. Also before anyone asks this not going to have any ZATR so don't anyone get their hopes up. **


	8. Zim meets the Resisty

**A/N: First off I wanna apologize for not getting this up sooner. I was sick a few weeks ago and then I had a writer's block. So here's chapter 8, only a few more chapters to go I think. I never planned for this fic to be very long. For anyone who was left confused as to Tak's behavior last chapter allow me to explain. I wanted to make Tak and Zim allies last chapter but I couldn't forget that it was pretty much Zim's fault that her whole life got screwed up. She held on to her hatred for years so I just couldn't see her dropping that hatred so quickly. If anyone wants to disagree with me about that go ahead, but enough about last chapter it's time to move forward. **

Zim's ship sat near an asteroid field, silent and unmoving. It had been two days since Tak's little visit and Zim had grown more bold in his attacks. First he hurled a large comet into the planet Conventia. Even though there was not a significant amount of people on the planet's surface at the time Zim felt it was a victory none the less. He also let Boomer and Thrash run around for a bit on planet Factoria, where many of the Empire's machines are mass produced. Zim still didn't have a solid plan, for now he was just a bigger annoyance to the Tallest. He didn't know what he could gain from destroying each planet the Empire had under its control. But for right now we will not focus on Zim's exploits. Instead, we will move a few miles away where two Vortian cruise ships can be seen observing Zim's ship.

"Leader, what should we do?" Asked an alien inside one of the small ships. "Move closer and try to establish contact with him, but be careful. If this guy is as crazy as they say we don't know what he'll do." Replied a male voice from an intercom. "All right here we go." Said the nervous alien from inside the cruising ship. The two ships were a trapezoid shape with a pair of wings extending from the middle. A pair of rockets was mounted on both of the wings. The ships were gray in color and about the size of a minivan. A small radar dish on one of the ships began to emit a silent signal that made its way over to Zim's ship.

**Meanwhile… **

Zim fervently worked on his large mechanical contraption. "Stupid bolts." He mumbled to himself while repairing his machine. "Sir we have an incoming transmission." The computer announced. "A transmission from who?" Zim asked barely taking any notice. "It seems to be coming from a small cruising ship just a few miles away." The computer responded. Zim finally stopped what he was doing "Is it on the radar?" He asked. "Yes it is." The computer answered nonchalantly. "Grrr. Why am I never alerted to these things? We could be captured because someone decided not to alert me when a ship comes within radar!" Zim screamed. "Is it from a hostile or friendly ship?" Zim breathed. "Well if it was hostile wouldn't they have just blew us up instead of trying to contact us?" The computer replied sarcastically. Zim glared at the computer screen across from him. "Just put them on." He finally said. "Yes sir." For a few moments Zim mumbled to himself seeming to mock his computer.

Two alien faces soon appeared on the screen Zim had been glaring at just before. Actually it was more like four since one of the beings had three heads. He was muscled and had purple coloring to him. The other one was green and skinny, and had a head shaped like a horseshoe. A thin gray tube extended out of the corner of his mouth and wrapped behind his back. "Who dares to make contact with the mighty Zim the Destroyer?!!" Zim shouted. "Aaaahh!" The skinny, green alien cowered beneath the screen. "Umm, oh, wait, where is it?" His hands fumbled and searched through the cockpit before finally grasping a piece of paper. Clearing his throat he began. "Oh great and mighty Zim, we are here to represent the Resisty. Our fearless leader wishes to make an alliance with you to take down our mutual enemies." He read off the paper and looked up. "Resisty? Who is this Resisty of which you speak? Zim has never heard of them." Zim asked looking confused. "Uhm, uhhh." The green alien looked back at his co-pilot who offered nothing but a shrug. "The Resisty is the underground resistance against the Tallest. Perhaps now you may recognize us?" He explained.

"No doesn't ring a bell. But if you are against the Tallest you are not a threat to me." Zim spoke uncaringly. "Now what is this nonsense of an 'alliance'? Zim needs help from no one!" He continued. "Yes well, our leader believes that since we both are opposed to the Tallest's rule that it would better for both of us if we just, ahem, joined forces?" The green alien spoke uncertainly. Zim considered this offer for a moment. _I certainly need no help in taking down the Tallest, but having an army to back me up wouldn't be so bad. _Zim thought to himself then turned back to the screen. "Approximately how many men do you have in this resistance movement?" He asked curiously. Behind the green alien, the three headed alien started typing on a key board. A moment later the three headed alien whispered to the other one. "We have around ten thousand men who fight for our cause." The green alien replied. Zim thought for a long while, his finger scratching at the corner of his mouth. Zim's antennas moved methodically above his head, as if calculating imaginary numbers. Finally Zim spoke and he did so proudly and as if it made no difference. "Very well green one, tell your leader I accept. We will arrange a meeting place by the end of the week." The two aliens winced at this.

"Actually your, um, mighty-ness, we were instructed to take you back to our base." The green alien said cautiously. Zim, who had already began to walk away, stopped mid-pace and drooped down slightly. "Sigh, fine we'll do things your way." He said almost dejectedly. "Oh well, thank you. Uhm just follow our ships exactly and we will arrive there shortly." They replied. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zim said walking away again. Several minutes later the engines of Zim's ship fired up and propelled the vessel forward. The large ship looked impressive compared to the two small cruising ships it trailed behind. The ships flew just above the field of asteroids, zooming past the massive arrangement. The ships then curved and headed towards a particularly large asteroid, one that was about the size of a small planet. The ships slowed down to avoid slamming into the immense rock. After approaching a large square opened slowly on the side of the asteroid. The ships flew in and set down on the metallic landing bay inside.

The huge cargo bay door to Zim's ship opened and Zim walked out followed quickly by Gir. After Zim exited Thrash and Boomer walked off the ship. Two gray collars with blue spokes were wrapped around their necks. The troupe walked silently, except for Gir who kept waving and yelling hi to the many onlookers who watched their arrival. Zim spotted two men at the opposite side of the landing bay, red and blue colored flags clutched tightly in their grip, who were rushing towards them. As they approached it became clear that they both resembled oversized bumblebees. The men stopped short once they laid eyes upon Zim's two ferocious minions. "Right this way sir." They said in unison then rushed back over to the door from which they appeared. Zim walked out of the large loading bay and found himself in a dark corridor which seemed to extend endlessly. Dim, blue, lights lined the spacious hall and doors began to appear on their sides halfway into it.

The two bumblebee aliens were still walking swiftly in front of them and were still carrying the brightly colored flags. At the end of the hall the men turned to the left and stopped at a doorway nearby. The doorway led to a curving staircase which led lower down into the complex. One of the bumblebee aliens led the group while the other reluctantly brought up the rear. The stairway was just wide enough to fit Thrash and Boomer, although they now had to go down single file. More dim, blue, lights illuminated the way as the group descended. Finally they came to a large, dome shaped room which was filled with computers and aliens of all kinds. In the center of the room a cone shaped pedestal rose from the floor. Stairs were carved into the side of the pedestal and led up to a large backed chair.

As the group entered the room the chair spun around revealing a small, gray, horned figure wearing goggles. _A Vortian, _Zim thought, _it's been a while since I've seen one of them. _"Greetings, my name is Lard Nar leader of the Resisty." The Vortian said. "You have already met Spleenk, our senior officer." Lard Nar said gesturing to the green alien from before who had somehow gotten here before Zim. "And this is my second in command Shloonktapooxis." Before Zim could look to where Lard Nar had pointed, a floating purple cone with a face appeared right in front of Zim. "Hi Mr. Destroyer man!" He yelled then flew away to go float near Spleenk. "Hi floaty thingy!" Gir yelled back. Zim rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Lard Nar who was already making his way down the steps which led to the chair he had been sitting in. "Welcome to the Resisty HQ!" He announced.

"Now as you probably know the Resisty has been fighting against the tyranny of the Irken Empire for quite some time." Lard Nar said at the bottom of the steps. "If you've been fighting them for so long how come Zim has never heard of you?" Zim retorted. Lard Nar's face fell for a moment but he regained his composure and continued to speak. "Yes well we've only recently brought membership up so, uh, moving on." He trailed off and pushed Zim along to the other side of the room. "We have been observing your recent exploits and think that you would be an excellent comrade to have fight for our cause." As Lard Nar spoke, footage of Zim's rampage through the Empire played on the enormous screen which encircled more than half the room. The clips showed buildings being blown up, fire burning people alive, and even Thrash and Boomer's horrifyingly magnificent job on Foodcourtia. Some of the men in the room turned to look at the pair of now silent beasts which they had seen rip people to shreds.

"So mighty Zim the Destroyer," Lard Nar grabbed Zim's shoulders and turned him so they faced each other. "Will you join our fight?" Zim stared into the smiling Vortian's face and he felt the anger began to rise in him. "Listen here 'Lard Nar'," Zim pronounced the leader's name with a poison tongue as he brushed Lard Nar's hands from his shoulders. "Zim only seeks vengeance on the Tallest for their mockery and foolishness." He explained harshly and watched Lard Nar's smile fall. "Zim needs no help and does not care to overthrow the Empire. Only to make the Tallest and everyone else who wronged me pay for their misdeeds against Zim." As Zim spoke his voice rose and a glow of hate and evil seemed to spread from his eyes and surround him. "Our goals are not the same. You seek to only stop the Tallest while Zim seeks to destroy them. I will not join your hopeless Resisty and I will not fight alongside you." Zim turned and began to walk away, his black cape flapping behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me Zim must return to his ship now." He finished.

"Ok wait, so maybe you want more than we do but we're both after pretty much the same thing, right?" Lard Nar asked as he chased after Zim. "Maybe you see it that way." Zim replied not even glancing behind himself. "Well let me ask you this. How do you plan on destroying the Tallest? They almost never leave the Massive. Besides, the Massive itself is protected by an entire fleet of ships. They'll destroy you on sight!" Lard Nar explained. "Oh don't worry, Zim has a plan." Zim replied assuredly. Lard Nar sighed then ran around in front of Zim. "All right just hear me out." He pleaded with his hands out to stop Zim should he continue walking. "We tried to take on the Massive before and that was without the fleet of ships surrounding it." He explained. "Obviously we didn't succeed but that's not the point." "Then what is the point?" Zim interrupted. "My point is that if we worked together our combined force would be unstoppable. We would both get what we want and best of all, no more Tallest." Lard Nar was doing his best to convince Zim. "All right give me some time to think it over." Zim gave in and was about to walk back to his ship when Lard Nar stopped him again.

"I'm sorry but we need your decision now. We've risked too much already by leading you to our secret hideout." Lard Nar explained. Zim breathed out then closed his eyes and thought. He thought long and hard. He computed the probability of victory should he accept and compared it to the probability he had planned on his own. This seemingly impossible feat took mere seconds thanks to his high tech PAK. He went over possible scenarios in his head and listed the pros and cons of each choice. Finally he opened his eyes and looked back at his so called family. Gir waved at him happily while Boomer sat quietly and Thrash cleaned his antennae. Zim turned back to look at Lard Nar who waited patiently for an answer. "Fine, I accept. I'll work with you." He said. "Excellent." Lard Nar looked relieved on the outside, but on the inside he was probably screaming ecstatically. "I only have one condition." Zim added holding up a finger. "And that would be?" Lard Nar asked. "You let me handle the Tallest. Me and me alone, I want to see the look of horror on their face when they see who it is that brought them to their knees." Zim said his eyes narrowing.

"Yes of course, fine, anything." Lard Nar said too relieved too care. "Now I believe we should begin drawing up our plan of attack, yes?" He continued. "Hmm later, Zim would like a tour of your head quarters first and something to eat too." Zim said. "Oh, uhm, but of course. And we'll find a room for you to stay and a place to keep your, pets." Lard Nar said uneasily. "Good." Zim walked away back towards Gir and the others. "Spleenk!" Lard Nar called. Spleenk, who had been sleeping, awoke with a startle. "Uh yes sir, captain, sir." He said. "Give our guest the grand tour and get him something to eat." Lard Nar said before walking back to his command chair. "Yes sir." Spleenk said then ran after Zim who was already waiting by the door. "Uhm, this way to the kitchen." Spleenk said and began to climb the stairs. "Whooo, I'm goin' to get me some waffles!" Gir shouted then ran up past Spleenk.

**Ok so that was chapter 8, I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. So like I said only a few more to go, I think. I'm not sure but I do know that you're going to want to keep reading. Cause the ending to this story might just be the most actiony chapter ever written. **


	9. Practice Run

**A/N: I am really, really, really, sorry for not updating this sooner. First I hit writer's block, and then I planned to add a chapter over the summer, but time got away from me. But now I'm back and this story is going to be finished with no delays. Again I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any other IZ characters portrayed. **

The simple minded Spleenk, who was essentially Lard Nar's first mate, led Gir and Zim into the Armory/Training area of their headquarters. The way the base had been set up was like this. The Resisty headquarters, which is built into a giant asteroid, is split up into five levels. The levels go from top to bottom. The first level, also called L1, is the utilities level. This is where the radar equipment, shield generators, and basically anything else that helps hide the base of operations from outsiders is located. The second level or L2 is the living quarters for the aliens who call this floating rock home. Level three, L3 (I think you get the pattern) is command center for the entire base. It is located in the middle of the asteroid specifically to prevent outside threats from taking over. Also on L3 are the power generators for base, two big powerful electric generators located on either side of the command center. L4 is the Armory/Training area. Finally L5 is the docking bay where all the ships must go in and out of. L5 is also the cargo room where all important supplies like food are stored.

Zim had put Thrash and Boomer back on the ship for the time being as he was shown around the base. As the three walked across a catwalk over-looking the training area Zim noticed the sounds of laser fire from down below. Looking down he saw people running practice runs in an enclosed area. Zim watched as a slow soldier stumbled his way across the training ground, getting startled each time a holo-dummy popped up in front of him. 'What a fool.' Zim thought as he watched the soldier. Spleenk, who had noticed that Zim was no longer following him, had walked back to where Zim stood. He then followed Zim's line of sight to the training area.

"That's our training area," Explained Spleenk. Zim looked up at him for a brief moment. "We call it 'The Breaking Room' because that is where mostly nonviolent people are trained to become soldiers." Spleenk continued. Zim gazed down on the Breaking Room once more. "It seems your soldiers could use some more training." Zim commented as he watched several recruits run the course with much difficulty. "Well they are just recruits sir." Spleenk returned.

"Please, on Irk a soldier had to meet the standard or they were deemed useless as a soldier. Your recruits would all fail the Irken military course miserably." Zim said condescendingly.

"Maybe you should go do the training thingy." Gir suggested unexpectedly. Both Zim and Spleenk looked at him strangely.

"Yes, yes I think I will Gir. I could show these hack recruits of yours how a soldier is supposed to fight." Zim agreed.

"Yay I helped!" Gir yelled happily. Zim headed for the stairs that would lead him down to the floor below. As he was walking down Spleenk was following worriedly behind him. Zim reached the entrance to the breaking room where a table was set up. The table had multiple laser pistols on it that looked to be of Vortian model. Zim picked up two of them and walked over to the gate to the Breaking Room. The gate had two big lights on each side which were currently red. "What is the record for this practice course?" Zim asked Spleenk. "It's 4 minutes and ten seconds." He replied. Zim turned to face the gate again. "Zim will blow that record out the window." He said quietly. The lights turned green and Zim leapt off into the Breaking Room.

Zim's unbridled love of destruction and mayhem that lead to his embarrassment and dishonor in Irken society was not a complete negative. In the heat of battle it had proven to be Zim's greatest asset. In fact he had passed the Irken military tests with flying colors. It is this fact which is often overlooked by many of the Irkens who ridicule Zim. As Zim ran through the obstacle course he saw out of the corner of his eye a holo-dummy spring to life. Lifting his right pistol, he shot at it twice. Both shots passed through the dummy which then promptly deactivated. Zim continued running the course, firing at three more dummies before coming to a wall of steel meant to be a barrier.

Across from the barrier were two laser turrets which swiveled to face Zim as he approached. The turrets fired at him but Zim did not bother stopping. Instead he deployed his spider legs and used the steel barrier as launch pad to throw himself into the air. Once airborne Zim fired several times at the turrets and succeeded in destroying them. He landed and continued to run the course. Zim fired off more shots at several targets which registered confirmed kills. He then came to a set of stairs which went up to a platform. Zim once again deployed his spider legs and scurried up the flight of steps. Just as he was about to reach the top, a holo-dummy popped up in front of him. Zim lost his balance for a moment but fired at the target and resumed the course.

The next several seconds were a hail of laser fire and sound. Finally Zim ran across the finish line and a buzzer sounded signaling his completion. Zim looked up at the score board overlooking the training course. Zim's final time was clearly visible in big, digital numbers. "Three minutes and thirty seven seconds, ha, Zim has beaten your pathetic record! You shall all bask in your defeat to Zim!" Zim shouted loud enough so everyone would hear.

"Uh, Zim, not to disappoint you but, you technically didn't break the record." Spleenk said shyly.

"What? But you said the old record was 4 minutes 10 seconds. Zim has clearly beaten that mark."

"Yes well, while you did beat the speed record you also hit all the targets including the 'friendly' ones. Not all the targets are meant to be shot." Spleenk explained.

Zim looked back up to the score board. Sure enough Zim's total score had been reduced to zero because of the nonthreatening targets he hit. Zim's gaze dropped back down where Spleenk and other Resisty members were looking at him expectedly. After several seconds of awkward silence Zim finally spoke. "Well then, I guess that means you should all stay out of my way on the battlefield." With that said Zim walked away, placing the pistols back on the table. As Zim walked proudly away the other Resisty members looked at each other with worry.

**A/N: Happy thanksgiving to everyone out there. And if you are not an American disregard that comment. This chapter was originally supposed to be Zim's entire experience with the Resisty up until… well I don't want to spoil any surprises, but this chapter was not planned to be this short. Then I realized that there was no way I could make this chapter as long as I wanted it to be. So the next couple of chapters will kind of just be fillers for now. But don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean they won't be important to the story. So please review and yeah that's it.**


End file.
